The present invention relates to computer systems. More specifically, the invention relates to providing a gateway that allows communication of messages in various protocols or message formats with Healthcare Transaction Base.
Healthcare Transaction Base (HTB) is a platform designed to process xml-encoded Healthcare Level 7 (HL7) Version 3 (V3) messages, including storage and retrieval of relevant data. HL7 is an ANSI-accredited standards developing organization focused on creating and maintaining standards with respect to clinical and healthcare administrative data.
There are many different systems that may desire to communicate with the HTB. For example, there can be an Admit Discharge Transfer (ADT) system that is used to manage admission, discharge and transfer of patients, an Order Entry system that is utilized to schedule medical tests and procedures for patients, a Pharmacy system for tracking the administration of drugs to patients, and the like. Each of these systems typically utilizes an Interface Engine (IE) to provide communication with the system and to other systems.
A problem occurs that the aforementioned systems may not be designed to communicate in the same protocol or message formats. For example, the systems can communicate with business level protocols such as GovTalk, HL7 V2.4 (an earlier version), csvfiles, EDI, XML GovTalk, HL7 V2.4 (an earlier version), csvfiles, EDI, XML, and the like. These other formats may not be compatible with HL7 V3 that is understood by the HTB.
One solution is to design an HTB adapter (or custom entry point) for each Interface Engine where the adapter is coded to transform or translate the messages to the protocol that the HTB understands. However, such a solution is unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. The time and resources that are needed to design these custom adapters can be significant, especially considering the desire by heathcare organizations to keep costs low. Also, the time required can also delay the implementation of the HTB. Additionally, the burden of maintaining these custom adapters may drain more resources from typically depleted budgets.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide innovative ways to provide communication between systems that use different protocols than are recognized by the HTB. Additionally, it would be beneficial if such a solution was efficient and easy to maintain in order to reduce costs.